


A Difficult Conversation

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance will not be happening, shutting down a potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura and Lance have a talk about Lance's feelings for Allura.





	A Difficult Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Difficult Conversation

She found Lance sitting in the lounge looking uncomfortable and distant. “Are you alright Lance?’ She asked and saw him start and look at at her in shock. “Has something happened with your family?” She knew he’d been visiting them earlier.

“A woman from my home town asked me out,” he said giving her a look. “A few months ago I’d have jumped at the chance,” he shook his head, “And a few weeks ago I’d have turned her down flat because of how I feel about you but today I had no idea what to say to her.” He then looked a bit ashamed, “I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t bring this up now.”

“No it is probably time we talked about things,” she said and saw him start. “Lance, I care about you a great deal but...” she saw his face fall as she said that. “But I am not ready for any kind of relationship so it would probably be best if you moved on.” That was the safest path so she didn't have to mention the flashes of alternate worlds that she’d seen.

“Maybe I want to wait for you,” Lance said looking at her. “Maybe I think your worth waiting for.” She found herself torn between being flattered and being slightly wary. She knew Lance meant nothing by it but his jealousy and possessiveness had always bothered her. “Look I know you need time after Lotor and I’m willing to wait.”

“But I don’t want you to wait,” she finally said and saw him start. “Lance, I care about you a great deal but I don’t feel the same way about you and I don’t see myself ever feeling that way.” The worst part was that it wasn’t true in different circumstances she could easily fall for him but telling him that wouldn’t help. It would only make it harder on him. “You need to move on and find someone right for you.”

“What if there isn’t anyone right for me but you?” Lance said and when she backed away form him seemed to realize that was the wrong thing to say. “I’m sorry Allura I shouldn’t have said that.” He shook himself, “this is really it isn’t it I don’t have a chance at all do I?”

“Lance, I care about you but a romance between us isn’t going to happen in this universe,” she said trying to be gentle. “You mean a great deal to me and I look forward to being your friend for the rest of our lives but that is all we will ever be to each other.”

“I guess that’s it then,” Lance said sadly. “If you don’t mind I think I’d like to be alone for a while.” Lance said as he sat back down on the couch. She started to say something but realized there was nothing she could say. She turned and left the room so he could compose himself. 

That had been a difficult but necessary conversation. Still she found herself wishing she could have spared him that and that this was one of the worlds where they could have had a happy ending.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
